board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Super Mario World vs (15)Animal Crossing: New Leaf 2015
Results Round One '' ''Tuesday, November 10, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Mario World beating Animal Crossing to death, likely in an SFF beatdown, looks like nothing on the surface. But when you look at the effect of the Undertale round 1 rally, this match becomes hilarious. Vice City/FF8 wasn't affected much. Fallout 3 bled a lot of percentage, but ultimately it wasn't anything insane. Undertale obviously won its match. But this match? This was not a 73-27 beating the whole way through, oh no. This match started at a godstomp-level ass kicking of 85-15, and stayed that way all day long. It was undoubtedly Nintendo SFF going as berserk as it could during a games contest. Then the Undertale rally happened. Not only was Animal Crossing able to bleed hilarious amounts of percentage, but it actually got several notable cuts throughout the remainder of the match to finish at what you see now. Still a blowout for sure, but hardly an 85-15 annihilation. You don't just see games getting 15% start to bleed percentage and make several cuts in a match. It ultimately meant nothing outside of proving tumblr likes Animal Crossing, of course, but it was still freaking hilarious to watch. And no, this was not a guarantee that Mario World was screwed later on. But we'll cover that one in round 3. Ctes's Analysis I thought this match had the potential of having the biggest blowout of the contest because of the difference in strength but also because this match unlike the other biggest blowout contenders would have SFF. Super Mario World looked up have potential to actually achieve this, but it didn't quite seem to be able to reach Chrono Trigger's. It still looked excellent though. It really is the year of the SNES. 84% is no joke. New Leaf isn't exactly isn't the absolute worst. Given how little SFF we saw this contest, I'd say say that there was close to little here and SMW looked stronger than SMB3. RBY was still the favorite to win the division, but SMW had better odds than SMB3 for sure. That'd be my perfect scenario too. RBY beats SMB3 and the Pokefear gets real, but then SMW comes and beats the great RBY, not only saving us from our Pokefear, but also proving once and for all that it's the better 2D Mario. You might argue that it'd be better if SMW just beat SMB3 in a direct match, but it's much more incredible the other way around. Of course, all this ended up not mattering. Suddenly, with 6-7 hours to go, we had a new thread to take the division and make it all way. Undertale rallies kicked in and outside of course of Undertale's own match, this was the one that was affected the most. Turns out Animal Crossing is huge on tumblr with them being cute animals and all. New Leaf shred percentage no trouble. People overreacted to this and thought that “if Animal Crossing could beat SMW doing the rallies”, SMW would be in real trouble next round. Well, first of all, unlike the previous match where FFVIII was favored because of GTA hate, New Leaf was favored here because of love for that game and franchise with nothing against the other. Furthermore, yes New Leaf stalled like crazy. It even managed to win updates, but not by much and overall, SMW was still winning all those crazy hours. It's just that SMW was ahead by so much that New Leaf was allowed to really kill it in percentage. So to the small groups of Animal Crossing fans out there, well, you got something out of these contests. Your game didn't look bad going out! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches